Quand Naruto rencontre Bleach Ichigo
by Annalee21
Summary: Ichigo se retrouve dans un nouveau monde qui est celui de Naruto. Comment va-t-il s'en sortir?


Univers: Naruto

Disclame: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas; ils sont à bleach et naruto sauf Hikaru qui est à moi (XD)

Style: parody/général

Note 1: Sasuke est revenu au village. Naruto est le nouveau Hokage. Ils ont tous les deux 25 ans environ.

Note 2: Pour ceux qui ne regarde pas les naruto shippuden ou qui ne lisent pas les scans, il y a quelques spoil. Par exemple le Kazekage du village de suna c'est Gaara.

Note 3: ne faite pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe. (ndr: c'est moi qui fait des réflections)

**Quand Naruto rencontre Bleach**

Ichigo sorti en catimini de chez lui, laissant son corps aux "bons" soin de Kon (ndr: la peluche dans bleach). Il parti au petit parc qui est proche de la clinique de son père. Tout d'un coup il ressenti qu'un Hollow (ndr: un méchant!) allait venir et il se précipita vers cette forte puissance.

Mais quand il atteignit son but il ne trouva pas le monstre qu'il avait ressentit mais un énorme trou noir. Ichigo ne sachant pas quoi faire regarda à travers et y découvrit un univers différent au monde des hollows ou à celui de la Soul Society. Ichigo impulsif entra dans ce nouveau monde. Le trou noir qui faisait le pont entre ces deux mondes ce referma juste derrière lui. Surpris Ichigo ne savait plus quoi faire

Pendant ce temps un ninja proche de la découvris un jeune homme habillé différemment à tous ce qu'il connaissait et venant de nulle part. Ce ninja était habillé tout de noir et portait un masque d'animal sur lui: c'est un Anbu. Il envoya un message d'urgence à Konoha grâce à ces insectes (ndr: pour ceux qui l'on pas remarqué le ninja c'est Shino).

L'Hokage du village recevait en ce même moment le Kazekage du village de Suna afin de superviser l'examen des chunnins qui se déroulait cette année au village caché du feu.

Un nuage d'insectes arriva sur eux en un instant. Le message fut délivré devant les deux jeunes hommes qui s'interrogèrent du regard.

Naruto se leva et demanda qu'on lui emmène Neji de suite dans son bureau.

- vous m'avez demandé? S'enguit Néji.

- Oui, j'ai préparé une liste des Anbus qu'il faut pour une mission de rang S, va les chercher immédiatement…. Et je les veux en tenu!

- Bien Hokage-sama. Il parti aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Naruto, est ce tu y va, baka? Demanda Sasuke.

- Oui, bien sur! C'est un phénomène inexplicable, de ce fait tu viens aussi en temps que mon garde du corps et comme meilleur Anbu.

- Bien, répondit Sasuke avec un regard froid mais que l'on pouvait sentir son excitation dans son corps.

- Naruto, permet moi d'assisté à cette mission, demanda Gaara qui l'avait suivit dans son bureau.

- OK, s'inclina le Hokage.

Dès que les Anbus soient arrivé, toutes les personnes présentes partirent vers le phénomène que Shino avait remarqué.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Ichigo avança prudemment dans la plaine qui était étrangement calme.

- Mais où suis-je? Je sens du danger sans le voir c'est mauvais!!!

Il sentait que quelqu'un le suivait mais ne savait pas le trouver même s'il se concentre pour voir son reisasu (ndr: dsl je sais pas comment ça s'écrit)

Tout d'un coup sans crie égare il fut entouré de tous un groupe de personnes masqués, il comprit le danger et tira son zanpakuto (son "épée" qui ressemble à un couteau de bouché).

Les ninjas qui virent son énorme arme se précipitèrent sur lui et le maintenait au sol grâce au sort de Saï qui avait dessiné des liens et des accroches.

Naruto s'approcha prudemment vers lui et lui demanda:

- Qui est tu? D'où viens-tu? De quel village?

- …, Ichigo ne comprenait rien. Vous me voyez?

- Oui bien sur! Comme tout le monde ici présent! Répondit le blond.

- …, médita le rouquin.

Sasuke voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait toujours pas aux questions de Naruto activa les sharingans. Surpris Ichigo se demanda où il avait bien pu tomber.

Le brun après avoir fouillé dans l'esprit du roux demanda à Neji d'activer le byakukan.

Neji fut surpris de découvrir que le jeune inconnu n'avait pas de corps mais était constitué uniquement de chakra pur.

- Tu n'es pas de ce monde! dit soudainement Sasuke.

- effectivement je viens d'ailleurs mais je ne veux rien faire de mal, je suis venu ici sans le vouloir, répondit Ichigo.

- Comment cela ce fait que tu n'as pas un corps come nous? Tu es seulement en chakra, s'étonna Neji.

Toutes les personnes présentent se tournèrent vers Neji puis vers l'inconnu en attendant sa réponse.

- …, en faite là d'où je viens peu de monde peuvent me voir sous cette forme. Je suis un Shinigami (ndr: ange de la mort) mais pour une quelque autre raison je suis un humain en même temps, mon corps est gardé par un ami (ndr: Kon? Un ami? XD). Je m'appel Ichigo Korosaki et j'ai 23 ans. Aujourd'hui j'ai senti un Hollow, c'est un monstre dans mon monde, et je me suis retrouvé devant une fissure spatio-temporelle et comme je ne voyais rien je me suis approché et me voici. Vous savez tout ainsi que la raison que je retrouve ici.

Toutes les personnes l'avaient écouté avec incompréhension car la moitié de ce qu'il avait dit leur était inconnu.

- Pour le moment allons dans mon bureau et voyons les détails plus tard, dit simplement Naruto.

- De même prenez son arme et ne le libéré pas pour le moment. Le Kazekage avait encore préféré la prudence à l'insouciance de son ami.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage l'inconnu, libéré, lui raconta de nouveau tous ce qu'il avait déjà dis avec plus de détails. (ndr: pour ceux qui connaissent Bleach je ne refais pas tous les tomes! lol)

Seuls les deux Kages, Sasuke et Neji étaient écoutez le shinigami.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et lui demanda s'il disait la vérité.

Sasuke ayant depuis le début activé les sharingans acquiesça.

Naruto demanda que l'inconnu parte de son bureau. Ceci fait il se retourna vers Gaara et lui demanda:

- Tu pense que l'on peut lui faire confiance? Et qu'il nous dit vraiment toute la vérité? Même si Sasuke nous l'affirme.

- D'après moi non. Mais tu me connais et je te connais! Tu lui fais déjà confiance, je me trompe?

- Non, c'est vrai, sourit Naruto.

On ramena Ichigo dans le bureau et on lui expliqua ce qu'était ce monde et qui le peuplait (ndr: je ne vais pas tout de même pas refaire l'histoire! XD)

Le shinigami était fasciné devant ce monde qui n'était pas tellement différent du sien sauf peut être l'époque.

- Neji remet lui son arme, dit l'Hokage. Mais je te préviens Ichigo tu n'as pas le droit de l'utilisé et tu seras toujours sous la surveillance d'un ninja.

- Très bien, et merci de cette confiance, Hokage-sama, répondit galamment Ichigo.

- Vas me chercher Lee et dit lui qu'il devra rester en poste pendant quelques jours pour notre nouveau invité, demanda Naruto à Neji qui venait à peine de revenir avec le zanpakuto.

Lee arriva tous sourire, il ressemblait de plus en plus a Maito Gaï avec sa tenu verte.

Ichigo était estomaquer devant se manque total élégance et commença à pensé que c'était pour le punir d'être la personne à qui il fut confié.

- Sasuke, va lui chercher d'autres vêtements ceux là trop visible, interpela le Kazekage.

- Je ne peux pas, interrompit le shinigami.

Tous ce tournèrent vers le nouveau l'air surpris pour deux raisons, l'une parce qu'il vient de dire et l'autre par ce qu'il venait de faire! Mais Gaara ne dit rien.

Neji dont le byakugan était en "service" compris tout de suite le problème:

- Il dit vrai, ses vêtements et son arme fait parti de lui, tout en chakra.

- Alors c'est réglé! Dit calmement le blond. Maintenant il nous faut trouver un moyen de te faire retourner chez toi en un seul morceau! Hahaha…

- Oui et le plus tôt serai le mieux car mon corps ne pourra pas le supporter longtemps. (ndr: supporter qui? Kon ou le temps? Mdr)

- d'accord, pour l'instant allons voir la fin des examens de chunnins, enfin si ce n'est pas trop tard!

Tous arrivèrent pour le dernier combat qui désignera le meilleur de tous les prochains chunnins.

Le combat était grandiose et laissa une très forte impression à Ichigo qui n'avait jamais vu un combat d'une si rare violence sans pour autant blesser mortellement son adversaire.

L'examen finit Naruto et Gaara repartirent vers le bureau du premier afin de réfléchir sur ceux qui avaient passé l'examen avec succès et aussi pour réfléchir sur une solution afin de ramener Ichigo chez lui.

Quand à Ichigo il fut emmener par Lee dans un appartement qui lui été attribué.

Naruto après un certain moment se retourna vers Sasuke et lui demanda:

- tu ne pourrais pas utiliser le sharingan pour le renvoyé dans son monde?

- Non car je peux juste faire comme Kakashi et donc envoyer une partie de corps dans une autre dimension sauf que ça blesse. De plus c'est peut être une dimension encore pire que la notre et non la sienne!!!

Naruto réfléchit sur ce que lui avait dit son ami.

- il a dit d'être venu par un trou noir comme Shino nous la confirmé, conclu Gaara.

- Oui mais comment est apparu le fameux trou!? S'enguit le blond.

- C'est ça la solution! S'écria soudain Sasuke.

Les deux Kages se tournèrent vers le brun en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- En faite il y a un ninja qui peut remonter le temps et donc savoir ce qui c'est passé si on l'emmène sur le lieu.

- Bien sur! En plus il vient de passer l'examen des chunnins Il s'appel Hikaru et il ne s'est pas fait trop remarqué, mais s'il nous aide à faire retourner Ichigo dans son monde il pourra devenir chunnin. Répondit l'Hokage.

- Je vais le chercher et lui montrer que c'est pour une mission de classe supérieur et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il le dévoile à qui que ce soit, dit Sasuke en s'éclipsant dans un nuage gris.

Le jeune guenin arrive en tenu de combat en demandant au Kage ce qu'il devra faire.

Naruto lui explique qu'il devra remonter le temps afin de savoir ce qui c'est produit pour avoir un trou qui fait le pont entre deux monde.

Tous ce rendirent sur place, après avoir été cherché Ichigo et Lee.

- Puisque tout le monde est présent que Hikaru commence, dit le blond.

- D'accord Hokage-sama, répondit le futur chunnin. Il faut que vous faite un cercle autour de moi et se taisent s'il vous plait.

Se qu'ils firent sans rien dire.

Hikaru se promena dans le temps afin de découvrir l'origine du trou spatio-temporel. En revenant à lui au bout de longues minutes d'attente il dit:

- C'est un ninja du village du son qui à fait explosé une fiole et ça à eu pour effet de créer un trou noir vers un autre monde.

- Et il est dans mon monde maintenant? S'alarma Ichigo.

- Non, il était effrayé et il est parti tous de suite et vous êtes arrivé quelques secondes plus tard.

- Merci Hikaru, t peux retourner au village tu viendras dans mon bureau plus tard en me faisant un rapport détaillé.

- Bien, et Hikaru disparu sous un nuage gris en un instant.

Naruto se tourna vers Shino et lui demanda de prévenir Sakura de venir avec son nécessaire de biologie afin de prélever des échantillons pour pouvoir créer de nouveau un liquide identique à celui qui à été à l'origine de tous les problèmes.

Sakura après avoir fait les échantillons demandé, se trouva dans son laboratoire. Elle mit une semaine pour reproduire à l'identique la potion d'origine.

Pendant ce temps là, Ichigo regarda la vie du village très peu semblable à celui qu'il connaissait. Il apprit des techniques ninja qu'il pourra utiliser contre les Hollows et les Allancars.

- Je vous ai fait venir dans mon bureau parce que Sakura à enfin parvenu à trouver la formule de la potion et à la reproduire, dit l'Hokage.

- La potion devra être jeté en l'air puis abattus par un kunaï, répondit Sakura.

Ichigo se sentis soulagé de pouvoir retourner dans son monde même s'il avait été bien dans ce monde.

- Bien puisque tous est dit allez vers le lieu du premier passage, dit Naruto.

Une fois sur les lieux de son passage d'un monde à l'autre, Sasuke arriva devant Ichigo et lui dit:

- Veux-tu que j'enlève tous tes souvenirs d'ici ou tu veux les garder? Je peux les faire passer pour un rêve. Comme on ne sait pas comment passe le temps entre les deux mondes, ça peut être pratique. Mais en aucun cas tu dois révéler notre monde à tes amis ou à d'autres, c'est compris?

- J'ai très bien compris, je vous le promets je le dirais à personne mais je voudrais bien garder ces moments passé avec vous comme des souvenirs précieux, répondit Ichigo.

- Bien sur, répliqua Naruto. Bon maintenant Sakura vas y lance la fiole.

Sakura la lança et la détruisit afin de créer une brèche dans l'espace.

Ichigo regarda à travers et reconnu sa ville pratiquement à la même heure où il l'avait quitté.

- Merci pour tous et au revoir tous le monde, dit Ichigo en passant à travers le trou.

- Au revoir, porte toi bien, répondit toutes les personnes présente sur les lieux.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le trou se referma entièrement.

- Tous le monde dans mon bureau pour un rapport et que toute cette aventure reste secrète. Sakura garde l'échantillon et range le avec les rouleaux interdits, s'exclama Naruto.

Après cela la vie repris normalement ou presque son déroulement dans le village de la feuille.

Ichigo découvrit qu'il ne s'était passé que quelques minutes entre le moment qu'il soit parti et celui où il est revenu. Il reprit sa course aux Hollows sans dire à personne quoi que se soit sur son aventure dans un monde parallèle.

OWATARI FIN

Ichigo: Qu'est-ce que je fous dans la même histoire que Naruto?!

Moi: Ben… c'est que j'aime bien les mangas et surtout vous deux! En plus c'est venu à cause d'une image toute cette histoire!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: laquelle? Elle est bien? Ne?

Moi: oui, elle est même sur mon blog!

I&N: on y va…

Vigie, qui vient d'arriver: Sasuke est trop sympa!! Refait moi ca!!!!

Moi: Non! C'est ma fic!!!

Vigie: lol, OK no soucis.

Moi: Reviews please. C'est ma première fiction alors soyez sympa et donnez moi des conseils.

I&N revenus: Oui beaucoup de conseils!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moi: Ouin……… lol! XD


End file.
